


You Fucking Killed Me-Snund

by solidsnakessolidcakes



Category: The Late Night Crew
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, PewdieCry - Freeform, Septiplier - Freeform, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, snund - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solidsnakessolidcakes/pseuds/solidsnakessolidcakes
Summary: Everyone is born with a tattoo, somewhere on their body. The tattoo was almost always something different, and surprisingly easy to be rid of. All you need to do, is find your soulmate. Their first words to you, will be that of the tattoo. For Cryaotic, he had the unfortunate role of wearing it as a tramp stamp. Russ Mo had his oh his wrist. And Scott Jund. While all of his friends had found their soulmates, he was stuck there, alone, the 7th wheel. All his life, on his side, it had said, "Indeed I did." Which was just stupid, at least it was to the man. The sentence was just so generic. Yet, who says that as their first words to someone?





	1. The 7th Wheel

I sighed as I sat at the usual cafe with my friends. All of them had their soulmate, why didn't I? There was Cry, with his boyfriend Pewds, or Felix, Pewds's friends, Sean, or Jack, and Mark, who were engaged, and Russ and Angel, who were the most recent pair, only a couple months ago, but they were so obviously in love it made my heart hurt. And then, there was me. A random 5"5 man with brownish-black hair, and a horribly feminine build.

Can we talk about how much I hate my body for a second? It's ugly pale, and it has an uncomfortable amount of birthmarks and moles, not to mention my hips. My damn hips. Yeah, Cry had it far worse than I did, looking like a girl without dressing properly, but that didn't mean I didn't have stupidly wide hips and a horribly skinny waist. If I wore skin-tight clothes, I think most people would think I'm a girl. Actually, I know. Once, I went to a bar with kinda tight clothes on and I got hit on too many times to remember.

Anyway, the waitress was there, so I'll need to stop whining for a second. She was a short girl, about 5"3, if I had to guess, with decent sized... a decent sized chest, we'll put it that way. She looked new, we hadn't had her before, despite the many times we've been here.

"Hello! I'm Jessica, and I'll be serving you today. What would you all like?" Her voice was sweet, borderline sickly, yet it was somehow pleasant to listen to. Sad that she's not my soulmate.

Oh god, time to zone out again.

So, the soulmate system is kinda bullshit. How are you supposed to find someone potentially across the world from you with no description besides their first words? It fucking sucks. Plus, they make nearly all apartments and houses with the intent of someone having their soulmate with them! So, of course, my apartment is way too big.

"Sir?"

"Scott!"

"What?" I looked up to see Cry looking at my, slightly annoyed, with Jessica looking worried.

"For god's sake, Scott, order!" Cry demanded, looking a little irritated.

"Oh, sorry, uh, Can I just have a normal coffee?" I asked, embarrassed, and unfortunately, blushing.

She smiled sympathetically at me, running off to give the chef out orders.

"Still no luck?" Cry asked, chewing on the inside of his lip.

"Babe, don't do that," Pewds scolded, carefully pulling his lip out from between his teeth. I huffed softly at the PDA, shaking my head and putting my forehead against the table.

"Well, I'm sure you'll find 'em!" Jack encouraged, sitting on Mark's lap. I grunted, glaring at the taller man.

"Whatever," I grumbled as the food came, holding my cup of black coffee halfheartedly.

"Scott, you're unusually upset," Russ pointed out.

"Wonder why," I huffed, taking a long sip.

"For fuck's sake, Scott, talk to us!" Cry snapped.

"I am right now, aren't I?" I started.

"Ugh, whatever," He pouted, falling back in his chair and folding his arms childishly. Pewds chuckled, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend's waist.

I sighed, zoning put until we paid the bill, walking home, alone, as usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all will need to tell me if this is any good. BTW, if you think this is interesting, I have art and more stories on my DA w/ the same name. K? K.


	2. Trouble In Terrorist Town

I sighed as I walked home, alone as per usual. I stuffed my hands in the pocket of my grey hoodie, trying to hide in the baggy piece of clothing. Although it was sweltering hot in Florida, I had to wear sweaters and shit to hide my disgustingly feminine body.

I let out a puff of air, trying to expel the humidity around my body, but my damp breath only made it worse. I cringed as the hot, wet air clung to every inch of skin accessible. I entered my apartment complex quickly, trying to escape the heat. It didn't do much, the AC felt amazing against my pale skin.

I ran a hand through my grossly sweaty hair, cringing at the dampness of it. I huffed, walking to the elevator, and pressing the 5th button.

Of course, I, the man afraid of heights, had to get the highest floor.

The elevator was small with pea-green carpeting, not the best color to match with bright gold walls. The carpet was gross and stained, and there was a suspicious sticky spot in the corner. The bright gold walls had mold at the bottom, and a little paint chipping off here and there. The buttons were all mixed up, and most people had to get used to pressing a different button. In fact, when I pressed the 5th floor button earlier, it was actually the 3rd floor button.

I had gotten the cheapest apartment in the area, meaning that everything there was pretty shitty. My stove barely worked, I had to buy a toaster myself, and occasionally the faucet just wouldn't work. My floor practically always stunk horribly of weed, among various other things. The walls were really thin, so I could also hear my neighbor fucking at night.

I walked into my apartment, throwing off my sweater with a sigh, before glaring at my hips. Don't get me wrong, I'm not trans or anything, I kinda wish I was sometimes. My parent would have definitely paid for me to transition, letting me get rid of this godforsaken feminine body. But nope, this is my normal cisgender body.

I sat on my near-solid couch, turning on my laptop. I looked through steam lazily, eventually deciding to play some TITT, putting some music on as it loaded. I let myself relax, drowning out the sounds of my neighbor picking up yet another chick. I played for a while, most rounds I was innocent.

I gasped loudly as my character was shot down and began to get a little angry. Not stupid angry, like raging, but enough to make a scowl.

"You fucking killed me!" I said loudly into voice chat.

"Indeed I did," A deep voice practically unnatural spoke. But that wasn't what shocked me. It was the words. _Those words._

"... Heh!" I started laughing a little smiling brightly as it showed that the guy had won. Was he... really my...? No, no, Scott, don't be dumb, someone with that kind of voice is bound to be straight. I mean, you can at least make friends with him though.

I played a few more rounds with the guy, before we exchanged discords, messaging each other.

 

> Hey. Did I get it right?
> 
> **I'm tempted to say no, but yes, you did.**
> 
> Lol. Never thought I'd ever meet someone whose first words were "indeed i did"
> 
> **I***
> 
> Wow, ok *I* see how it is.
> 
> **You forgot a comma between ok (which should be spelled okay) and I.**

At this point I was a little upset and or disappointed. I mean, he was being kinda a dick.

 

> **;)**

Oh. Oh he was joking. OhhhHHHHHHH. 

 

> You're a dick XD
> 
> **A bigger, blacker one.**
> 
> What the fuck, man?
> 
> **I mean, it's probably true, judging by your high, squeaky voice, you're either a child, which I doubt, a very small man, or a woman. I'll go with the second option, to be honest.**

Dammit, he's right. 

 

> Fusk you.
> 
> Fuck*
> 
> I fixed it myself, grammar Nazi.
> 
> **Thank you.**
> 
> Np buddy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can, please point out any errors! I'd love to know so I can fix it!  
> (Also funny note, when I typed cisgender it wanted my to correct it to transgender.)


	3. Jund. Scott Jund.

I sat at my desk, drumming my fingers while thinking about the man I had met. What he had said,  _"You fucking killed me!"_. I shook my head, grabbing my coat so I could take a walk to clear my head.

It was pretty damn hot in Texas, hot and dry. The plain town I lived in practically looked deserted, pun not intended, as most parents were at work and the kids that somehow weren't at school were playing video games, likely.

I sighed, looking up at the sky. It was around 3. Damn, I spent a while talking with that guy and never caught his name. Guess I'll have to ask him when he gets back on, said something about his annoying friends wanting him to be the 7th wheel again. Poor guy.

There were a few clouds scattering the sky, but other than that the mass of blue was completely clear, letting enough sunlight filter through that soon I had to look back down.

I watched the grey of the sidewalk, zoning out. That was, until one of my neighbors called out for me.

"David!" She said sweetly. It was this little old lady, who was busying herself with gardening, "Would you grab that for me?" She asked softly, pointing to a little trowel just out of her reach. I nodded, walking silently across the lawn and placing it next to her.

"Thank you David, you're such a sweet boy. You know, I knew you when you were first born. Oh, what a story. You took hours, and when you were born, who weren't even crying! Your poor parents thought you were dead..."

"I know, Evelyn, you've told me many times." I said.

"God, and when you were young you had such a high pitch voice! God, I wonder where those days went. Now you're just silent, silent Snake." She rambled. I nodded, giving up on trying to stop her from the story she says every time she talks to me.

Once she had finished the 20-minute rant, I started back home, my mind once again wandering to the man. I wonder what he would look like. Well, I'm assuming he's a man. He seems like it, just the way he talks and carries himself. Not that I could care less, being pansexual has its benefits.

Maybe... Maybe he would have dark hair. That'd look nice on him. I doubt he's anywhere near my height though. I mean, I'm already 6"2, but his voice was quite high, I doubt that would come from a normal sized man.

I turned onto my driveway, walking up to my house quietly. It was one of the smallest in the area, but, of course, every house was meant to be shared by soulmates and possibly their kids, so I had two extra bedrooms. One I had converted into a gaming room, the other one was just kinda abandoned.

I opened my de-saturated red door, throwing my coat on the chair despite my coat rack, and walked lazily to my room. I laid quietly on my bed, scrolling through social media. I sighed, nothing interesting, of course. Then, I decided I should check discord, see if he's on.

I smiled brightly, at least, brightly for me, when I saw the little green circle next to his icon.

> **Hey.**
> 
> Wow, I'm surprised you noticed I was on
> 
> **Weirdo.**
> 
> Shut up!
> 
> **What should I call you?**
> 
> Nice subject change.
> 
> Uh, I guess just call Me Scott Or Jund
> 
> **You have a few capitals that should not be there.**
> 
> Shut up, dick/
> 
> What should I call you
> 
> **Please use a question mark, buddy.**

I felt myself smile as I continued to mess with him. Of course, it took him a little time to respond, making my happiness quickly disappear.

> Fine.
> 
> What shoud I call you>
> 
> should*
> 
> ?*
> 
> **Wow, you really can't type.**
> 
> **Just call me Snake.**
> 
> What kind of name is that
> 
> **Not my real one.**
> 
> THat's fair, but why Snake
> 
> **Because I've been told I sounds like Snake from Metal Gear Solid.**
> 
> XD Wow
> 
> **What?**
> 
> Nothing, that jund sounds funny.
> 
> **You made a typo there, buddy.**
> 
> Dammit, just**
> 
> I don't even know how I typed that
> 
> and why autocorrect didn't capitalize it.
> 
> **Ok then, Colonel.**
> 
> ?
> 
> **Colonel Campbell, close friend of Solid Snake.**
> 
> Awwww

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, Snake's name probably isn't David, I don't think he ever said anything about that, but that IS Solid Snake's name and I thought it would be funny. Although, I've heard he actually is Pan, which makes me very happy as a pansexual myself~


	4. Video Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got my first kudos! *idiotic celebration*  
> Ok, ok, so, for the few of you reading this, please show some support! It really motivates me and makes my day so much better, so even if it's something small like leaving a comment I will be absolutely overjoyed! It's kinda dumb... but...

I was messaging the guy again. Why was I so attached to him? My tattoo hadn't disappeared, yet it had faded the tiniest bit. I wonder why.

> Hey man, i wanna vid chat
> 
> gotta make sure youre not a catfish or some shit
> 
> **Oh. Well, I'm not super happy with my appearance...**
> 
> If its half as great as your voice well be fine.
> 
> **Alright, colonel.**

I took a deep breath as he called me, straightening my shirt collar before picking up.

_"Woah! Dude, you're... Hot!_

He blushed slightly, making me smirk.

_"... Holy... Shit. Do that again."_

"Do what?"

" _Smile! It's adorable!"_

"Oh." I smiled again, watching him cover his face. It made my heart jolt and flutter in ways I hated yet felt unbearably amazing.

I took this time to check him out- err-- rather, take in his appearance.

He had dark brown hair that curled just the slightest bit, and it would probably curl up more if he didn't do it up in that token douche bag haircut. You know the kind, where it's slicked up at the front? Yeah, well, he looked fucking adorable with it. His eyes were bright and warm, almost like milk chocolate with caramel infused in it. It made the fluttering come back. He had these cute little birthmarks on his cheek, forehead, and neck, and a little stubble on his perfectly crafted chin.  His eyebrows had this relaxed edge to them, and his skin was pale, yet it just the right way, and--

_ "Hey man, you ok?" _

"Huh?"

_ "Ya kinda zoned out there, dumb ass." _

"Fuck off, Scott."

 _"Hey, I mean, I know I'm beautiful, it's okay to be distracted by my wondrous appearance."_ He jokingly bragged, making a motion near his neck like he was flicking his hair. I made a little smile, watching him burst into laughter.

His laugh was light and full of little snorts, absolutely adorable.

_ "Hahhhh... Hey man, where's your soulmate? Seems like you'd have picked 'er up by now, with that voice of yours." _

"Hm? Oh, I haven't found them yet..."

 _"Oh shit dude, what does your mark say?"_ Shit, shit, shit, he's gonna find out. He's gonna find out and loose his shit, there's no way in hell he'd like me.

"Oh, uh, nothing, it's kinda weird..." I mumbled.

_ "It's okay man, mine's weird too!" _

"Fine... It says," I lifted up my arm like I was reading from it, but the crude words had been on my mind for the last 24 hours and more, " _You fucking killed me,_ Pretty weird, huh?" I said, trying to sound less nervous than I was.

His eyebrows furrowed up a little, as if he were thinking.

_ "Mine says,  **Indeed I did,** Which like, who says that as their first words to someone?" _

"..."

_"Where do you live?"_

"Texas."

_ "Shit. Alright, uh, what;s your number?" _

"###-###-####"

" _Alright. Hey, if we can orchestrate a visit... that'd be great."_ His eyes crinkled up when he smiled, and I swear, my heart almost stopped. I nodded shakily, smiling at him.


	5. It's Like Stepping in Mud.

I was laying on my bed, video chatting with Snake again.

_"So, Colonel, tell me about yourself."_

"Hm? What do you mean?

 _"We've chatted so much, but we only ever really talk about video games. I feel like I hardly know you. The real you."_ he explained.

"Oh... well, My name is Scott Jund, as you know, and uh... well, I get sick easily, I have a fear of heights, airplanes especially, and I can't have gluten. Those are really the only notable things about me," I said, purposely leaving out my frame.

_"How tall are you?"_

"... 5"5..." I said, slightly embarrassed.

_"Alright then, Colonel. I'm... about 6"2."_

"HOLY SHIT! YOU'RE LIKE, 9 INCHES TALLER THAN ME, WHAT THE HELL??"

_"Calm down, for fuck's sake."_

"FUCK YOU! YOU'RE A DAMN GIANT AND YOU EXPECT ME NOT TO FREAK OUT?? DAMN! Well, I guess Russ won't be alone anymore..." I mumbled the last part, remembering that my friend was the same height.

_"Who the fuck is Russ?"_

"What, jealous?" I tease, "But, he's a friend who's also a damn giant. Don't worry, he already found his soulmate, not to mention he's the only straight one if our group, even his girlfriend, who's bi," I explain.

_"Huh."_

"So what about you, Big Boss rip-off 2.0?"

_"... did you seriously just say that?"_

"Yes! Now tell me about yourself!"

" _Well... I like to write."_

"You do? Wouldn't pin you as that type of guy... Can you read to me?" I ask, moving so I was laying in my side like I was spooning with nothing.

_"Oh... uh... Sure... It's... not very good, y'know."_

"Shut the hell up, and read to me!" I said, placing my phone behind my head.

_"...Why the hell did you do that?"_

"So it's like we're cuddling, duh!" Why the living hell did I say that? Anyway, I didn't have much more time to be embarrassed, because after he cleared his throat, his deep, knee-weakening voice started reading.

_"“It was like stepping in mud,” I told her._

_She echoed the words slowly, lifting her pen to her lips. She didn’t get it. Neither did I, to be honest. The analogy made sense, but I couldn’t make sense of why it made sense. I tried to explain anyway._

_“Okay.” I took a long breath. “What do you do when you step in mud?”_

_She shrugged, “…Wash it off?”_

_“Mm.," I shook my head, "That’s what you want to do, what you would do if you could–but you never can, can you? Chances are you’re going somewhere when it happens. You’re heading to work or the store or wherever. Doesn’t matter. You just know that even if you had a hose right at your feet, you don’t have the time to wash it all away. You’ve got better things do to. So what do you do?“_

_Her eyes widened the tiniest bit as the cogs began to turn. I imagine I looked the same. “Wipe it on the grass!” She exclaimed._

_“–Or the sidewalk. Or a building. Any flat surface or edge–” She cut in._

_“–And no matter how hard you drag your feet, you can never get all of it off–”_

_“–So you settle," I said, "You wipe them until you say, ‘good enough,’ and keep moving. You don't have time. You’ve got better things to do.”_

_Delicately, she laid her pen to rest atop her pad and folded her hands over them, her otherwise steely gaze softening a little. Empathy. She understood, just as much as I did. After a few more beats, I continued. No stopping that train now._

_“…And you see the mud you missed the next morning when you pull on your shoes. And the morning after that. And the week after that. Sooner or later, it dries out completely. The color fades. Mud goes back to dirt and dust, and after a while you stop noticing it. No, that’s not right. You notice it. It just doesn’t bother you anymore. It’s like it was always there.”_

_“It was like stepping in mud,” she said."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, SO I KNOW THIS IS A LITTLE BIT OF A TROPE IN SNUND FICS  
> BUT I THINK IT'S CUTE  
> SO...  
> FUCK YOU.


	6. Soulmates

I was cleaning like a madman, taking a few deep breaths.

Snake was visiting today. I told him to meet me at a park that was normally quite busy, do if it turned out he was a creep or a psycho or some shit I won't get murdered.

Anyway, I had a few hours until he came, so I was cleaning up my apartment the best I could, especially the archaic guest room, since, well, if he wasn't off the rails, he was going to stay here. The thought my my stomach churn.

See, letting him stay with me was the least I could do, since he insisted on paying for the flight here and back.

I glanced at the time, taking in a nervous breath when I saw I had an hour to get dressed and showered and get to the park. Well shit, I'm gonna be late, aren't I?

I hurried into my bedroom, selecting a Walking Dead t-shirt with a baggy red sweatshirt over it, along with a casual pair of slim-fit jeans and a belt.

I carried the clothing to the bathroom, before stripping out of my pajama shirt and boxers. What, I  _hate_ wearing pants to bed, it's just uncomfortable and unnecessary. I mean, yeah, if I have people over, I'm gonna wear pants, no shit, but if there's no one around, then why? Even when I eventually find my soulmate, why should they give a shit? They've probably seen me naked!

I turned the water on to mildly hot, not an actual setting, just an estimation. I continued to make small changes to the heat until it felt right, taking my time rinsing off my body and hair, completely forgetting that I had to leave in about 30 minutes.

I stepped out of the shower after about 20 minutes, surprisingly short for me. I carefully combed and styled my damp hair, making sure all the waves and curls wouldn't mess it up when it dried.

I put on deodorant, along with a tiny bit of cologne. Might as well make a good first impression, right? Wait, does this count as my first impression? technically it is our first time meeting, but, we've talked over discord so much...

I carefully got dressed, making sure it looked nice before going back to my room for socks, putting on my worn out yellow sneakers. Ugh, god, I need new ones, these look like shit, don't they?

I sighed, opening my door and walking past my crackhead neighbor, who was obviously trying to hit on me with phrases like, "hey there, pretty boy~," and to the elevator. I pressed the bottom floor button, which was actually the 4th floor button, waiting in silence.

God, this thing always smells like shit, a mix of drugs, too much cologne or perfume, or just the stench of people who refuse to shower.

I hurried through the run-down lobby, which was missing a receptionist, and out onto the street. Ugh, another hot, humid day.

I arrived at the park a few minutes late, huffing and puffing to myself. Jesus, I'm really out of shape, aren't I?

I messaged Snake, not wanting to deal with finding one specific guy in the 20 people that were there.

> Hey man, im at the park
> 
> **I am too, where are you?**
> 
> I'm near the entrance, just got here
> 
> **Somehow I expected that.**
> 
> **I'm over near the little fountain, I'm sitting on the bench wearing a green coat, you can't miss me.**
> 
> **Correction, actually, I'm pretty generic looking.**
> 
> lol
> 
> ok snake

I walked over to the fountain he was talking about, looking around a bit. Who the hell is he? I should be able to see him, I've seen his wonderful face so many times...

> **look behind you, if you're the one in the red sweatshirt.**

I followed his orders, spinning around and nearly bumping into a perfectly built chest hiding under a black shirt.

"Whoa! Hey! Sorry man!" I apologized quickly.

"No problem, Scott," a familiar, deep voice rumbled.

"...Snake?"

"In the flesh."

I slowly looked up, my side starting to tingle uncontrollably.

He had a wonderfully built face, and it was so much easier to see it here compared to his dim-lit house.

His skin was dark, but not in a good way, it fit him. He had only a little hair on his head, but it still looked adorable. Not to mention, the little beard he had going. God, He looked amazing. Plus, he had little grandma glasses perched on the tip of his nose, making it all the better.

The tingle in my side grew into a sharp burn, to the point it grew almost unbearable.

"...Snake..." I choked out, throwing my arms around his neck in a tight hug as I buried my head into his shoulder.

"Shhh, I'm right here, Scott. And I will be forever, alright?" He comforted, likely feeling the tears leaking out of my eyes and onto his coat.

" _Snake..._ "

"I know, Scott. I feel it too. The burning feeling? It's there for me too. We really are soulmates, Jund. And I intend to be with you forever, alright?" He whispered, rubbing my back in a soothing motion.

" _Thank you..._ "

"For what, Colonel?"

"... Making me happy."

"Oh, oh, no problem, buddy."

"... Let's... go back to my apartment," I whispered, trying not to embarrass myself further.

"Alright, you lead the way," he rumbled, gripping my small hand in his large one. Despite the unbearable heat outside, his warm hand felt nice.

 I silently lead the taller man to my apartment complex, deciding to warn him before we go in.

"Hey man, just so you know, my apartment is pretty shitty. It was the only one I could afford," I explained, glancing up at him. He was staring at me with such intense eyes, I swear I almost fainted right there. I shook it off, opening the door and letting him follow me all the way up to my room.

"...Here we are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, it's not the end, I promise. This will go to ten chapters at the least.


	7. I Dub Thee, Snek

I was up at my apartment with Snake, the two of us curled up on the couch, me on top of him. I had my cheek resting on his stomach, and his hand was placed gently on my back. It was nice, but, well, neither of us are used to it. It... feels kinda weird.

I shook it off, turning my attention back to my shitty TV that was playing some kind of cheesy movie I wasn't really invested in.

Then, from the coffee table, my phone buzzed, notifying me that someone was texting me. I reached out, grabbing and shifting so that I could text back.

 

> **_Hey man_ **
> 
> **_were gonna meet up at the cafe later_ **
> 
> **_wanna come_ **
> 
> oh, sure dude.
> 
> **_nice_ **
> 
> **_come at 2 okay_ **
> 
> yeah
> 
> btw i have someone for you guys to meet
> 
> **_aw sheet boy_ **
> 
> **_did you finally find them_ **
> 
> **_jund_ **
> 
> **_scott_ **
> 
> **_answer me!_ **

I sighed, shaking off Cry's continuous texts and placing my phone back on the table. I sat up on Snake's chest, my legs on either side of him, almost like I was straddling him... ok, we're forgetting that I thought that.

"Hey dude, wanna meet my friends later? I... kinda already told them you were coming, and also, you don'y have anything else to do," I told him bluntly.

"Alright. What time?" He asked, placing his hands on my hips. God, that felt weird. Whatever, I'm sure I'll get used to it. I just don't normally have someone to be affectionate with, that's all.

"Uh, it's at 2, and it's 12 now, so we have plenty of time." I said, glancing at my microwave to double check the time.

"Great," he said, sitting up, "tell me about each of them so I don't look like an idiot."

"Pff-- Ha!" I started giggling, making a small smirk appear on his face. Or, that could be because I was now situated on his lap. I have no idea.

"Okay, okay, okay, So, the first one I'll tell you about is Cry. He wears a white poker-face mask most of the time, he's really short, shorter than me, and looks like a fucking girl. Don't make that mistake though, he might rip out your throat," I started, glancing up at his face to see that he had a serious expression on, obviously listening.

"The next one is Felix, he's Cry's boyfriend, he's blonde, and Swedish. Him and Cry met at a convention when he was looking for Americans to buy him something with a gift card for him and send it to him. It was kinda a dumb idea, giving a random stranger your address, but I guess fate just works that way, huh? Anyway, he's kinda loud and pretty goofy and very over-affectionate toward Cry," I ranted, taking a deep breath.

"And then there's Russ. I already mentioned him before, he's your height and the only straight one, like I said before. His girlfriend is Angel, and They're like, attached to each other. Like, if they could get surgically combined at the hip, they would. Anyway, Russ is a funny idiot and so is Angel, but in different ways, y'know? It;s kinda hard to explain them to someone who hasn't met them," I got up out his lap while I was talking, getting a drink and glancing back to make sure he was still listening. He was, definitely, I could tell because of that intense stare of his.

"Alright, who am I forgetting...? Oh yeah! Jack and Mark, they're both goofy idiots, both used to dye their hair but stopped, and they're mostly Felix's friends," I said, leaning against the counter and glancing at the microwave again. Damn, I spent like, 10 minutes just explaining all of them.

"Oh yeah! I completely forgot to mention! Cry is pansexual, Felix, Mark, Jack, and Angel are all bi," I added, glancing back at him, "pansexual is--"

"I know. I am too," he cut me off.

"Oh? Oh! Sweet dude! Uh, I think I'm bi... I don't... really know. I always kinda thought you would be a girl, ha!" I smiled at him, trying not to be nervous.

He smiled at me, leaning back with a sigh. I tried not to freak out, thinking he was bored of me.

"C'mere, I wanna finish out movie," He smirked at me, letting me lay on top of him again.

* * *

 

I was holding hands with Snake, walking to the little yellow, sky-blue and white cafe, before walking in and glancing around. There they are! Why aren't they sitting at our usual table?

"Scott! Who's that?" Cry asked excitedly, sitting on Felix's lap.

"Oh, uh, this is... Snake. We met over a Trouble in Terrorist Town server," I explained, watching everyone suddenly become much more interested at the prospect of me finding my soulmate.

"Howdy." he rumbled, nodding slightly like he was tipping his cap. Heh, cute.

"Soooooooooo..." Jack started, "are you guys...?"

"Uh, well, I, uh..." I started to stutter uncontrollably, blushing even though I didn't know why.

"Yes, we are soulmates, no we are not dating, yet." Snake answered for me, carefully sitting down in one of the two empty seats.

"Oh fuck yeah! Finally! Scott got so upset when he didn't find anyone, god!" Russ cheered, stretching his arm around Angel, who giggled at his goofyness.

"Fuck off, Russ." I said promptly, plopping down in the seat next to Snake.

"Y'know, he kinda sounds like Solid Snake," Felix pointed out, making Cry laugh loudly.

"Why the fuck do you think he's called Snake?" I challenged.

"Fuck you!" He squeaked, blushing lightly.

"He doesn't look like him," Mark pointed out.

"Racist!" Jack teased, smiling at his boyfriend.

"Oh fuck off, Irish boy!" Mark teased back, hitting Jack's shoulder.

"ABUSE!" Jack shouted, jumping away with a smile.

"Shut up, you guys!" Cry scolded, "We need to find something like Snake but not quite!" He ordered.

"Snek," Russ said quickly, making everyone, except, of course, the man himself.

"Alright, well, I dub thee, Snek." Cry said, waving his hand over Snake's head like he was casting some kind of spell.

"I didn't agreee to this."

"Pff-- too bad!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another funny google-correct story, it wanted to correct pansexual to nonsexual, the literal opposite. Nice.  
> (ACTUALLY I JUST REALIZED HOW WRONG THAT WAS, PANSEXUALS AREN'T NECESSARILY SEXUAL ALL THE TIME, FUCK)


	8. Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, funny story before we start. Today I was making hot cocoa, and the situation of Snake making Scott some popped into my head. So, I started wondering if the hot cocoa mix was gluten free. So, I started running downstairs, to check, and fell, and hit my head really hard, and got a little rug burn on my back. Turns out it was gluten free.

We were seated on the couch, him cuddled into my side and my arm wrapped gently around him. We were playing Smash Bros, and of course, I won practically every time.

"You dick!" He shouted, hitting my shoulder lightly. I smiled, proceeding to destroy him once more.

"I hate you!" He shouted playfully, leaning back and pouting, making his shirt rise up.

"Y'know, what you need to do, is get good." I murmured, pressing a small kiss to his stomach. Blush covered his face, but he continued to yell at me.

"What  _you_ need to do, is let me win, fuck off, and stop staring at my stomach!" He scolded, kicking my stomach ever so softly.

"Suck it up, Scott, you're stuck with me." I teased, sitting up and letting him pout on the other end of the couch.

"Dick." He pouted, kicking my thigh. I smirked at him, grabbing his ankle and tugging him over to me.

"Hey, Colonel, where's your favorite place to eat around here? Like, that's date worthy," I asked, glancing over at him.

"Hm? Why?" He furrowed up his eyebrows, looking confused, "OH! Oh! Uh... well, uh, there's a p-place, it has a gluten free menu uh..." He stuttered out, blushing brightly.

"Alright Colonel. Let's go there tonight, okay? I'll pay," I said, pushing his hair out of his face.

"Y-You don't have to! We can split it, I swear!" He stuttered, waving his hands frantically, almost like a cartoon.

"Scott, I'll pay. Now, what kind of stuff should I wear?" I asked, letting him climb into my lap.

"Uh, n-normal... I guess," He muttered, flustered.

"Calm down, Colonel. For now, we'll just keep playing, alright?" I asked, gently rubbing his sides.

"O-Okay..." he whispered, "I uh... I kinda wanna... Do you... Uh..."

"Spit it out, Scott," I ordered, yet still held my soft tone.

He blushed a little more, to the point I almost thought he was about to ask me how big it was, but instead just stuttered out, "Uh, c-can we. like, uh, c-cuddle or something? We don't have to! I w-was just thinking maybe... uh..." He slowly turned to mumbles, shifting uncomfortably.

"Of course Scott, but are you sure you want to sit still that long? It's only 5, not the best time to be sleeping." I smiled at him, making sure he didn't feel nervous. All though it was cute to see him flustered, seeing him nervous made my heart feel like it was being torn in half.

"Shit, you're right... Um... M-maybe you could... read to me? I'd love to hear more of your stuff!" He suggested, his eyes lighting up. It made my heart flip.

"I mean, I-I understand if you don't want to do that, I have books you can read to me..." He soon added, glancing away.

"No, no Scott, it's fine. I can read more to you if you want," I assured, once again rubbing his sides. It seemed to relax him, "Do you want to do it here, or somewhere else?" I asked, kissing his forehead gently. Still trying to get used to this affection thing, but I'll do anything if it means he'll be more comfortable.

"Uh... Let's do it in my bedroom, there's more room," He said softly, starting to get off my lap. I got up, walking over to my backpack and grabbing my notebook, staring at the small leather bound book for a second before sighing. It's for Scott, Snake, remember that.

I silently followed him down the hall, letting him lead me to his room. It had musty grey-blue walls with a few strains visible, but most of it was covered in various video game posters. He had his bed in the corner, the dresser directly across from it with a side table in between. Where I assumed the closet was supposed to be, he had a desk, a low-grade gaming PC and monitor sat on the top, and across from that sat a few shelves, covered in around 50 games and pieces of memorabilia.

"Wow, you really are a nerd," I said softly, noting that a lot of the posters and stuff was from Dark Souls.

"Shut up!" He scolded, walking over to his bed, "You get on first," He ordered, waiting for me to get comfortable before laying down next to me, effectively making it so we were spooning. I mean, I'm not complaining.

"Now, read," He ordered softly, already sounding sleepy.

"Alright, alright.

_Fear. It's a strange emotion to say the least._

_It drives everything in this world in some way or another, for one reason or another, for one purpose for another, even if it's completely irrational._

_Even if we're not aware of it, fear controls everything we do. Even love._

_Love and fear, two very different emotions, yet somehow the same._

_You might marry someone because deep down, you're afraid you can't do better. You might stay with them and love them because of the fear of never finding anyone else._

_You might divorce them because of the fear that the person you found that's better will slip out of your life in an instant._

_Love and fear, different but somehow the same._

_If everything is done for a purpose, then I think most things purpose is to cause fear in people._

_the adrenaline rush of doing something your not supposed to, the silent fear._

_That my friend, is a guilty pleasure._

_For most cases, it's a thing, ranging from something innocent like making little doodles to something horrifically kinky like those things where they blow girls up to completely unhealthy sizes._

_In some cases, it's a person._

_A man or woman, no matter who they are, if you can't have them, but you desperately want them, that's a guilty pleasure, a silent fear, no matter how objectifying that sounds._

_But, it's like a drug, at the same time._

_Yet another example of a fear, a guilty pleasure._

_You can't get enough, you just can't._

_You always want more, crave more._

_Especially if you deprive yourself of that person._

_If you love someone, don't force yourself to turn away._

_Don't be so fearful that you're scared of being scared._

_Be an adrenaline junky, do what scares you, so you can be happy._

_Now, I'm not telling you to do something stupid or irrational, like kidnap them._

_But just, politely flirt, woo them in your own way without going over board._

_Never tell yourself that you can't have someone._

_Because while it might be true, you can always try._ "

I finished softly, looking at his near still body.

"Damn, you're a good writer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to DiuDoo for giving me a kudos! The first one that wasn't a guest!  
> Also, for those of you wondering, no Snake didn't write that one, he wrote the last one, but this one I wrote in the middle of thing night one time because I was thinking about the end of a fanfic I loved and got emotional XD  
> It can also be found on my DA! I have the same user there as on here, and post completely different stuff, so if you, for some reason, like me, check that out too!


	9. Seductive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a question. Can you guys tell who I'm writing as just by how my writing changes, or do you have to wait for other clues? I really hope I do well conveying their personalities through my writing!

I was currently carefully studying everything laid out on my bed, all of the clothes I looked best in, trying to figure out which one was best to wear. It was formal-casual, so I guess a button up will work well? Yeah, that's what they say on Queer eye. Then what? Maybe some skinny jeans? Or, maybe...? No...

I picked up a nice button up shirt with flowers on it. Not like, girly, or anything. It was a midnight blue shirt and the little flowers were a mix of white, pink, and red. It was short sleeved with a collar, and a little pocket on the top right. The collar and pocket was lined with this fabric that looked kinda like leather. ([image here](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/51yGS39XMkL._US500_.jpg))

I smiled and nodded, glancing over my pants whole slinging the shirt over my arm. I spotted a pair of grey skinny jeans, smiling and nodding in approval to myself. ([This one too](https://www.cheapmonday.com/Content/ProductContent/0307536001/0307536001_1_0.jpg))

I grabbed those as well, changing and examining myself in the mirror. I bit my lip, looking at it for a second, before tucking the short in. A french tuck. Thanks, Tan.

I walked over to my closet, looking over everything and deciding to add pops of yellow, to match my shoes.

I grabbed a soft, pastel yellow scarf, thin so I wouldn't die in the heat, and put it on, smiling at myself. Damn, I looked nice for once. I looked over my bracelets, grabbing a black and gold breaded one. One of those cheap ones, y'know? That are made of rubber? It's not that expensive, but it looks nice. ([pretend this is cheaper and less nice than it looks](https://image.dhgate.com/0x0/f2/albu/g5/M01/60/31/rBVaJFmx_u6ASPXrAAEAgkLRufI600.jpg))

I beamed at my appearance, putting on a tiny bit of cologne, fixing up my hair, and walking out to meet Snake. It was then I truly took note of how much taller he is. He's like, a fucking head taller than me! The shit?

He was wearing a blue and black flannel, unbuttoned, with a black shirt tucked into his blue jeans underneath, his glasses perched on the edge of his nose.

"You look nice," He rumbled, kissing my forehead. God, I hate that he can make me blush so much.

"You do too," I mumbled, pushing his chest softly.

"Tsundere," He grumbled, pretending to be hurt.

"Fuck you!" I cussed, smiling to myself.

"Scott, we both know who's going to top here," he quipped, smirking at me.

"You shit! Just because you're taller--"

"And stronger--"

"Doesn't mean you'll top!" I waved my arms, pouting at him.

"Why don't we test that theory?" He asked lowly, grabbing my waist and pulling me up against him. I gasped softly, but it was soon absorbed by his lips against mine. He kissed me deeply and passionately, lips moving gently against mine in an addicting rhythm. It was like a dance, slow dips with drawn out moments of simply brushing against one another.

"S-Snake.." I mumbled softly, pulling back a little to take a couple breaths.

"See?" He whispered, letting go of me and walking toward the door, leaving me a panting, blushing mess.

"You fucker!" I hissed, only a tiny bit actually hurt.

"See, you agree now," He smirked, and in that moment, I decided to make his life hell.

There's no way he'll try to fuck me until at least the third date, and I highly doubt he'll take me out every day of the two weeks he's staying here. So, I'll just tease him into oblivion. Yeah, that's a good plan. Good job, Scott.

I bent over to put on my shoes, purposely placing my ass fight where he could see it. It was practically against his crotch, and he could easily just try to fuck me right there, but a classy man like Snake would never to that, no. They just have to wait, until the very right moment. Well jokes on him, that moment won't come for a very long time, and I'm taking special care to make sure he wants to do it far before that.

"Alright Snake, I'm ready!" I said, bouncing up quickly and pushing my chest right against his.

"Alright..." He mumbled, a small amount of red on his face, "So do we need to walk or drive?" He asked, after clearing his throat.

"Probably drive. I mean, it's kind far. Hope you don't mind my car, it's a tight fit, and you're kind big," I bit my lip, putting on my innocent eyes. Damn, didn't know I was so good at seducing people. Good to know.

"Oh, I'll fit," he growled softly, pulling me into another addicting kiss. I groaned softly against his lips, holding his head in between my hands, pushing my lips against his as much as I could.

"Now, I believe we should go," He murmured softly against my lips, squeezing my ass a little, before promptly walking out the door, leaving me just as big a mess as before. He just...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS  
> I GOT A COMMENT  
> I'M GUESSING IT WAS A GUEST, NO PUN INTENDED, SINCE I COULDN'T GET TO THEIR PROFILE  
> THEIR NAME WAS UEHUEUHUE  
> THANKS MAN  
> (also, if you have not watched QE, and have netflix, get on that shit. Now. Stop reading my shitty fanfiction. Just go.)


	10. Date Night

I carefully parked my car, Snake's hand intertwined with mine on my thigh.

"Here we are," I muttered, smiling at him. He got out of the car, and before I could open my door, he did it for me.

"Oh, I see you're a gentleman," I joked, walking toward the door. He smirked at me, letting me open the door to the restaurant.

We both sat quietly, waiting politely to be seated. After a bit a small woman scrambled over, her hair a bit of a mess, but that wasn't surprising. This place wasn't exactly super professional, and it wasn't unheard of for waiters and waitresses to sleep on the job, or even hook up with costumers.

She smiled politely at the sight of Snake, completely ignoring me, "Just two?" She asked, her voice sickeningly fake.

Snake nodded softly, obviously ignoring her flirtatious gestures. We sat down at a table with high seats, and I kicked my feat a little until she came back with our menus. It was then I noticed that she hadn't gotten a gluten free menu, like I asked.

"Oh, uh, I-I asked for a..."

"Ma'am, he needs a gluten free menu." Snake spoke coolly, handing her back my menu.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for the inconvenience," She apologized, not to me, but to Snake, twirling her hair slightly before walking away.

"Ugh, god, what the fuck?" I whispered, a little upset that she was hitting on my, well, not boyfriend, but soulmate.

"Don't worry Colonel," He murmured, smiling ever so softly at me before looking over his menu.

"...Do you have any siblings?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"Yes. A brother and a sister, both younger," He said softly, glancing up at me.

"O-oh... I only have an older brother," I shared, looking him over.

"I also have a cat," He smiled a little, "She's a little shit."

"Aww, cute! I used to have a dog, but my last girlfriend took her," I explained, silently slapping myself in the face for mentioning an ex on our first date. Of course though, Snake didn't seem to mind.

"Hm. Maybe I can get you another," He suggested, "When we find a place together, in the future."

"O-oh..." My face turned red, flustered.

"Hm?" He noticed my blush, looking up at me questioningly.

"N-Nothing, I just, not used to knowing we're stuck together forever on a first date... heh," I muttered out awkwardly, rubbing the back of my neck. That's when the waitress came back.

"Alright, I have it," She said rudely, tossing it toward me, "My name is Hope, what to you guys wanna eat?" She asked, turning to Snake with a bright smile.

"Ma'am, he just got his menu. We're not quite ready to order," Snake mentioned, glaring the slightest bit.

"Oh right, I'm sorry, my mistake," She brushed her fake-ass nails against Snake's arm, fluttering her equally fake eyelashes. It made me sick.

"So, babe," I started, making sure I was loud enough for her to hear, "what do you want to do when we get home?"

Snake flashed me a small smile, obviously just as sick of her flirting as I was.

"Maybe a movie?" He suggested, going along with my flirting.

"Hm, what kind of movie? I'm guessing you'll say horror, you like cuddling with me," I glanced at Hope, smirking to myself as I watched her back off uncomfortably.

"Thanks," He muttered when she left, sighing to himself, "That's the bad part of having a deep voice."

"Pff- Don't worry! As long as no one does anything gross to you, I don't get that jealous. Actually, well, I do, but, like, you know what I mean," I stumbled. He smiled a little, sighing to himself.

He stared down at the menu, looking up when the waitress came back.

"Alright, what would you guys like to order?" Her voice was even faker than before.

We ended up eating and joking around, and it was actually pretty interesting. Snake is a pretty cool guy.

Apparently his cat is named... shit, I already forgot. Oh well.

We were home now, me laying down in my bed and staring at the ceiling. It's been a pretty long day. First, Snake came, then we went out with my friends, then we had a date. All in one day. Now, to you extroverts out there, that probably doesn't sounds like much, but to me, well, I'm exhausted. But, I just can't sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why someone bookmarked this, I don't know, but thank you.


	11. Long Distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hella congested rn  
> probably cause I have a bit of a cold  
> so I stayed home from school  
> although I would've been back at home by about now

He gripped my coat in his hands tightly, muttering about how I should be able to stay. Unfortunately though, I have a house, and a cat, and a family, in Texas.

"Calm down Colonel, it's not like I'm dying," I tried to soothe, but that seemed to only make it worse.

"But what if the plane crashes!? Then you are going to die! What if when you get home there's a robber and they shoot you! I can't loose you Snake!" He wailed, clinging to me.

"Jesus Christ Scott. If it makes you feel better, when I get home we can try and sort out a situation where we can live together," I offered, a little fed up with the fact that he wouldn't stop crying.

I mean, I can't blame him. See, my neighbor messaged me just the other day telling me that I needed to get home because my cat was sick, so I have to leave over a week early. I promised him that I would stay for around 2 weeks, I think, but that was cut down to only 3 days.

"Wh-- but-- that's too soon! We've only had one date! I-I don't want you to feel like you have to!" He whined, holding me tighter. I'm glad I got here over an hour early.

"Scott, we're stuck together, whether you like it or not. And, I'm going to be completely honest for a second, I'm... falling pretty hard for you. I would  _love_ to spend every second of my day with you. So, stop your whining, and tell me, do you want to look for a house together when I get home?" I asserted, a little embarrassed that I just admitted that I was falling head over heels for the small man. I'm not the best with my feelings.

"... Yes..." He whispered, kissing me gently. I relaxed into it, wrapping my arms around him and rubbing the back of his head. He whined a little, before pushing me away.

"You need to go now," He pointed out, obviously still a little upset.

"Alright. I'll call you when I get home. That okay, Colonel?"

"Yeah. Now move!" I smiled a little, sighing and walking away.

* * *

 "Alright Colonel, I'm home," I said, sitting in front of my computer.

"FINALLY! I thought I was gonna go insane waiting for you!" He complained, sinking down in his chair childishly.

"S _ur_ e. What do you want to do?" I asked, tapping my fingers against my desk softly.

"Look for houses, duh!" He smiled, "I mean, you could always come live with me, I have plenty of space,"

"Yeah, no," I declined swiftly, "That place is a trash heap. How you live there, I have no idea. Listen, I have enough money to afford living in an actual house, not an apartment, but it's not gonna be the biggest ever. That okay?"

"Dude! Hell yeah it is!" He near shouted, happiness shining in his eyes. It made my heart melt.

"Okay, Colonel. Do you know of any sites or anything for retail?" I asked softly, repressing a little chuckle at his childish cuteness.

"... No. I'm gonna look one up," He blushed a little, typing in something "Alright. How much can you afford to pay per month? Well, at my current job I get like, $1,500 per month, so... Counting in food and taxes and shit, well, how much do you make?"

"'Bout 3,000 per month."

"Oh I see, you get like, twice mine. Good to know. So, we can probably pay like, maybe like, $500 per month?" He offered, typing that in before I even responded.

"Alright, then, I live... Wait! Shit, do you wanna come to Florida or should I come to Texas?" He asked, looking straight into my eyes.

"...Well, I don't really have many friends here. All I have is family. You have a nice group of friends, not too sure about family, but I think that... I'll come there," I decided, watching his face break out into a wide smile.

"Awwww~ Caring Snake~," He cooed, teasing me. I rolled my eyes, smirking softly.

I glanced over at the door when I heard it creak open, revealing my little brown cat.

"Oh hi Ellie," I muttered, letting her jump into my lap and force her head under my hand.

"KITTY!" Jund screeched, smiling brightly, "You are the cutest thing~" He cooed.

"Me or the cat?" I smirked, petting her gently.

"Both," He replied absentmindedly, but it still made me a little flustered. Dammit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why are people supporting this  
> da fuc  
> Also fun fact: I did all the math for how much money Scott would be making working full time at a job that pays $10 an hour.  
> It's over 1,500, it's like, 1,700 something, but I already closed the calculator.


	12. Packing Boxes

I sighed, grabbing a few of my games and putting them in the already mostly full box.

Scott and I had sorted everything out for the two of us to move in together already. We were buying a house near his work, about a 10 minute drive, that had a few businesses within driving range so I could find a new job there. I had quit my current job, and we sorted out who was bringing what furniture. Scott would bring the couch, I would bring the bed, he would bring the desk, I would bring the dresser, all that kind of stuff. We also both agreed, since the house we were buying had two extra rooms, to both bring our computer set-ups and buy another desk once we got settled in.

I smiled to myself, closing up yet another box and sighing to myself. I wonder what life in Florida is like. I've heard it's a little colder than Texas, but a lot more humid. I mean, that stood up while I was there, but I was there for 3 days in the summer.

I shook my head, glancing around my house. It was kind of strange, having it be so empty after so long. I grew up in this neighborhood. I guess I'll have to visit it sometime, with Scott. Yeah, that's a good idea. I'm sure that quite a few people would loose their minds, and by quite a few people, I mean Evelyn.

I smiled, grabbing my phone to see about 5 missed calls from Scott. I sighed, calling him back. He picked up on the first ring.

 _"SNAKE! For god's sake, do you ever answer your phone!?"_ He shouted, smiling at me through the camera.

"Sorry Colonel. I was packing up my shit and didn't want distractions," I apologized.

 _"Whatever. It's a good thing you're packing though. I was dumb and put it off. I just got my boxes, and we have like, a week until we move in,"_ He chatted.

"Bold move," I commented, listening politely.

 _"Pff- shut up, you dork!"_ He smiled and hid a laugh, his eyes shimmering, before quickly softening in disgust,  _"Ugh, my neighbor picked up some random chick again. FUCKING HELL, SHUT uP!"_ He turned toward the wall, voice cracking part of the way through his yelling. It made me smile.

 _"See, I can do that now because I'm moving out soon, he can't do shit to me,"_ He bragged, eyes lighting up again.

"Of course, Colonel. But your actions always have consequences," I reminded.

 _"Whatever, Shakespeare."_ He joked, sighing as he put in his earbuds,  _"How's Ellie doing?"_ He asked softly, laying back in his bed.

"Good, but I feel bad for leaving her with my neighbor until I can find time to take a long-ass road trip," I said, furrowing my eyebrows. I had to leave the poor little kitty with Evelyn, and pray that she doesn't scratch her up. Who am I kidding, she probably will.

 _"Mmm, well, if it makes you feel better, I'll be coming with you on that long-ass road trip,"_ He flirted, or at least attempted to.

"Who're you kidding Colonel, you'll drive me even more insane," I rumbled playfully, smirking softly.

 _"You fucker! I just wanted a nice time with my boyfriend to get his cat, and you do this!?"_ He squeaked.

I paused a little, mulling over that word.  _Boyfriend._ Strangely enough, it made me smile.

 _"Oh shit, I-- um, I didn't mean to uh-- unless you to-- goddammit..."_ He mumbled, trying to shy away from the screen.

"Don't worry Colonel. You're my boyfriend." I assured, smiling shyly.

His face broke out into a grin, and he started rambling about something, I just kinda nodded and went along.

"You should start packing," I mentioned, looking up at him calmly.

 _"Shit, you're right. Uh, bye babe,"_ He smiled at me, and my heart practically stopped.

"Bye," I mumbled, sitting there and thinking even after he hung up.

Pet names feel weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now have over 100 hits on this book  
> what  
> why


	13. Moving In

I sighed softly, having to drive this big-ass truck through traffic. Snake already texted me saying he arrived, and I felt bad he had to wait for me while it was about a billion degrees, since I was the one with the key to the house.

I groaned as the light turned red right before I could pass it, sighing deeply. God I have shit luck today, huh?

I sighed in great relief as I finally got to the house, jumping out of the stuffy truck and running up to Snake.

"I need a hug," I groaned, throwing myself into his arms. I felt his stomach move softly, as if he were chuckling a little, and that made me over-joyed. It might seem childish, but over the few months we've been voice chatting, never once had I ever, ever heard him laugh, not even a little snort. Feeling the soft movement of his chest made me smile.

"Finally, Colonel. It's fucking hot out here," He grumbled, smirking softly at me.

"Shut up!" I squealed, hitting his chest softly with my wrist. He decided to humor me, sitting down on the ground with a small smile still on his face.

"You killed me," He rumbled, making me laugh loudly.

"You fucking dork!" I scolded, helping him up, "Ugh, now I just wanna cuddle but nooooo, we have to unload all our shit," I groaned, pouting.

"That's what you do when you move," He sassed, starting to walk toward his moving truck.

"Whatever, dick," I rolled my eyes, despite the smile still on my face, and followed him.

He grabbed his couch, grunting softly, "Grab the other end," he ordered, moving a little to let me into the truck to grab the other side. With a great deal of effort we finally got it inside, letting me take a second to actually look at it. It was a nice, fancy white color with black legs, and it was perfectly smooth with just enough softness so you could sit comfortably without being swallowed whole. Unlike my old couch, that thing was rock solid and a really gross green color, not to mention it had little soft ridges all over it, practically doubling the ugliness.

"You have a nice sense of style, Snake," I told him when he re-appeared in the door, holding some black pillows with cyan patterns.

"Thanks, I try," he quipped, and I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not.

We continued unloading from his truck until we had gotten everything into the room it needed to be in, then moving onto my stuff. Once we unloaded everything from the trucks we started hanging stuff, like pictures and shelves. There actually wasn't that much to hang. From there we started actually arranging things, putting the furniture where it would stay until we got bored of it.

I scampered over to the couch, jumping on it and groaning happily. I sat up, throwing my shirt somewhere in the room. I was all hot and sweaty, and fuck it, it's not like Snake will care that much, right?

Snake sighed in relief, I think at least, as he took off his shirt as well, and I couldn't help but gawk. He was truly a perfectly crafted man, with broad shoulders and fucking amazing abs.

"Do you like my stomach or something?" Snake casually asked as he made his way over to me, sitting down. My face flushed a bit and I jump a little when he called me out.

"No, shut up," I stubbornly reply. He has nice looks and his voice is fucking breathtaking, but I couldn't bring myself to admit I was staring. This felt... different, from what I thought being with my soulmate would feel like.

I always thought I would fall head over heels immediately, that everything would be perfect. But this, this feels like... It's like a storm. It's like one person strikes up the most feeling inside of you, making you feel ecstatic, over-joyed one day and the next feel like the world is crashing down upon you, suffocating you because of one disagreement.

I tried to shake off my own thoughts to no avail. It felt like my throat was closing up and my nose was turning runny, kind of like a cold despite the extreme heat.

I sniffed as I quickly realized what was happening, tears starting to form in my now glossy eyes.

"Colonel? Hey, Are you okay?" Snake's relaxing voice asked, his warm, calloused yet soft hand cupping my cheek while he pulled my closer. I sniffled, grabbing onto him. I don't know why I was crying, but I was.

"S-Snake," I whined, letting his hand running across my back gently soothe me.

Is this what love feels like? A hurricane of anger, sadness, joy, and excitement all in one?

"Snakkkeeee," I whined again, as if saying his name would make me feel better.

"What is it Colonel?" He rumbled, and I could feel his chest move under my finger tips. I could feel his heart beating in his chest, the soft thump that meant he was alive.

"I... I think... I think I l-love you,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY HAVE AN IDEA OF WHERE THIS STORY IS GOING  
> YOU THOUGHT I DID BEFORE?  
> You think too highly of me.


	14. Lost and Found

I felt his breath hitch under my cheek, and his hand stopped rubbing my back for a second. I sniffed loudly, pulling away from his stomach and wiping my tears a little.

"Y-You don't hav' to respond, I jus'- I jus' wan'ed you to k-know..." I mumbled, struggling to say it through little sniffles and my palm wiping away my tears.

"No, I uh, I love you too, I just... wasn't expecting that to be your reaction to figuring out you love me," He explained, moving my hands away from my now raw face to wipe my tears himself.

I sniffled a little through the giggles starting to pour out of my mouth, leaning into him a little.

"I love you, Snake..." I whispered, wrapping my arms around his neck. I felt him kiss my head, leaning back a little.

"Hey Snake, do you... like affection? I mean, w-whenever I'm too affectionate you g-get weird..." I asked softly, kissing his chin. He paused for a second, probably thinking it over, before speaking.

"I... don't really know. I'm not used to it. I haven't really been in any relationships, y'know," He explained softly, glancing down at me.

"Oh... Well, if you don't want me to do some stuff, you can like, ask me not to, or something," I mumbled, sitting up and glancing away.

"Don't worry, Colonel. The only time it freaks me out is in public," He explained, smiling up and me. I smiled back, sighing softly.

"We still don't have wifi, do what do you wanna do for now?" I asked, glancing around the room.

"We should probably go out and get groceries," He suggested, sitting up and knocking me off his chest.

I smiled, kissing him and nodding, "Probably. Here, I'll look up where the closest shop is," I suggested, grabbing my phone. I quickly opened a map that didn't require internet, thank god, and looked around our new house.

"Alright, c'mon," I said, getting off the couch and grabbing my shirt again.

He grabbed his coat and put it on, earning an odd look from me.

"Seriously? It's like, over 100 degrees outside, and you're putting on a coat?" I asked, grabbing my keys.

"I like coats," He responded, following em out the door.

"Whatever, I'm not dragging your body home when you pass out," I told him, looking down at my phone.

"We can probably walk, if you want," I told him, running a hand through my hair.

"We probably should," He agreed, jumping the tiniest bit when I grabbed his hand.

I dragged him down the driveway, walking down the street and occasionally glancing down at my phone to make sure I was going the right way.

Eventually we arrived at a rather large store, walking in. By now I had let go of his hand, and I started wandering off. I mean, I could find him, right?

I was looking at some toys, childish, I know, but they seemed to mystify me. Probably the glitter.

I snapped out of it, glancing back over to where Snake was supposed to be. But he wasn't. Shit, he must've kept moving.

I started wandering about, hoping to spot him in the small crowd. That was when I heard the soft click of the intercom.

"Scott, get up to the main desk," Snake's impatient voice said through the speakers. I blushed a little, startled. That fucker told them he lost his kid, didn't he?

I sighed softly, making way up to the front. Snake was standing there, cart full of groceries, with a small smirk on his face.

"You're a dick," I mumbled, making him smile softly. He grabbed my hand once more, leading me over to the check-out area.


	15. Roadtrip!

I silently drove the car, listening to Scott's snores.

How he had already fallen asleep, I have no idea.

Anyway, we were on the first hour of our 20.5 hour long drive to my home town, to get my cat among other things.

And Scott, my only company, had fallen asleep already.

He better be fucking grateful I love him.

He was snoring softly, my notebook for my stories tucked into his arm, the backpack filled with snacks falling off his knee. He had his head resting on the window, mouth opened ever so softly. Cute.

I turned on the radio, keeping it on low so he wouldn't wake up. He stayed up all night last night making food for the trip, he deserves this.

I turned my attention back to the road, driving along the highway.

I made sure I went the right way, the GPS occasionally cutting in with directions.

It was almost tranquil, the quiet car. The melodic sound of pop songs set on one of the lowest settings, the soft snores from my boyfriend, the soft roar of the tires against asphalt. Certainly peaceful, loud enough to focus on so as to not be alone with your thoughts, but quiet enough to think.

* * *

 

I pulled over, shaking the sleeping Scott awake.

"Trade with me, I'm tired," I mumbled, and when he nodded, rubbing his eyes, I got out of my car, going around the other side as he climbed into the driver's seat.

I sat in the now warm seat, making myself comfortable before falling asleep to the familiar crunch and roar of the tires starting back up.

* * *

I woke up to see my boyfriend carefully pulling up to the familiar house, a cat already in the window.

Scott parked the car, The two of us climbing out.

"Alright, this is Evelyn's house, she's known me since before I was born. She's easily excitable, loves to cook, and will often give people, especially me and my family, large amounts of food," I explained, walking up to the door and knocking on it, "She might choke you with a hug."

"I'll be fine," He dismissed it, waiting for a split second before the door was opened.

"David!" She squealed, pulling me into a hug. I heard a small, audible snort come from Scott.

"Ellie! Come here, you little angel, your dad is here!" She called softly into the house, waiting for a little bit before the familiar brown cat appeared next to her.

"And who is this?" She turned to Scott curiously, looking him up and down thoroughly.

"Hi miss! My name's Scott! I'm S- _David's_ Soulmate," He shot me a sideways smirk, earning a glare.

"You're awfully short to be a boy. And if my eyes don't deceive me, those look like pretty feminine hips. Are you sure you aren't lying?" She snipped, her gaze hardening. I think I nearly laughed, but I managed to just swallow instead.

"Ma'am, I have, and was born with, a penis," I suppressed a snort, "My body just hates me."

"Well, if I ever hear that you were lying, I swear I'll drive down to wherever you two are living and teach you myself," She snipped, smiling at me once more.

"Alright, I'll go gather all of Ellie's things," She told me, disappearing into the house after calling, "Make yourselves at home!"

"She was right, you are pretty short," I mumbled to Scott, who promptly turned around and hit my shoulder softly.

I sat down on the familiar floral couch,my cat hopping up onto my lap. Her nails dug softly through my pants, put I just pet her. Scott sat next to me, going to pet her and only receiving a loud hiss in return.

"Hey, little brat, I'm trying to love you," He pouted, patting her head despite her protests.

"Bold," I commented, rubbing her tummy.

"Alright, David, I have everything!" Evelyn called, walking into the room. She was holding a little cat carrier, and a box, likely filled with her food and toys.

I picked her up and plopped her in the carrier, picking up the box. Scott sighed and picked up the carrier, carrying all of it out to the car.

I grabbed my remaining nick-knacks, loading them into the car before getting into the driver's seat.

"Bye miss Evelyn!" Scott called, seating himself beside me and shutting the door before I pulled out.

Well, I now have a cat back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, it's ya gurl, returning with a mildly long chapter. Are y'all proud of me??


	16. Home Away From Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck the PoV schedule. (I wrote a good portion of it in Scott's PoV and too lazy to change it lol)

The walk to the cafe was long. Too long. That's why we were driving.

It was kind of sad, I always silently liked the walk, despite being so alone. But of course, I didn't say that aloud. I wasn't sure how Snake would react. I didn't know if he would end up doing something completely unnecessary but kinda romantic or if he would get angry at me.

The thought of Snake angry at my almost brought tears to my eyes.

I stopped my moping when Snake pulled onto the side of the road. I smiled slightly, hopping out of the car and rushing Snake inside the familiar, warm place.

Although the walk was nice, inside was always the best.

Especially around noon, AKA, now.

Why? Because that's the time they make the pies.

It always smells warm and cinnamon-y, with hints of citrus and apple underneath. It was always a nice, warm, homey feeling.

I walked briskly over to their usual table, where Jack and Mark were already seated, waiting for the rest of their friends.

"Hey!" I greeted, not too loudly but still with some vigor.

"Midget two!" Jack greeted, making me scrunch up my face.

"I'm not _that_ short. You know you have to be 4"10 or below to be considered a midget?" I argued, taking my seat.

"What, you're not?" Mark joked, smiling.

"... I'm not dignifying that with an answer," I decided, resting my chin on my hand while the other reached down to grab Snake's.

"That sound like an answer-" Mark started.

"Hey guys!" He was cut off by Cry bouncing over excitedly.

"Baby! Wait up!" A Swedish voice whined from behind him, the blonde running up and picking him up off the ground.

Russ and Angel appeared merely a few seconds later, the eight of us all sitting around the table (that was meant for six).

It was quite nice. We had our usual server, we got fresh pie.

This place is always so charming.

Near the end of the meal Felix started to get fidgety, looking up to Mark and Jack often. I didn't question why, and I never got the change to.

Once everyone was finished with out meal he got up, only to get back down, this time on one knee.

It was dead silent, everyone looking at him.

"Uh, oh god, shit, well, mmm... (----) {-----}, I uh... We've been dating for a while now, what, a year? year and a half? I'm guessing most people wouldn't think that's very long, but uh, oh well. You know the feeling you get when you love someone so much it hurts? Where they're so perfect in every way all you can do is fall down on your knees and thank the universe for giving you someone so perfect?" I glanced over at Snake, only to see that he was already looking at me with a smile.

"Yeah. That's how it is all the time. It hurts like hell, but, well, I guess I must be a misogynist, because goddamn, if it isn't the best feeling in the world I might explode upon feeling anything better. I uh, wanted to ask for a while now, but I finally managed to get your size and everything... Uh,"

"(----) [-----] {-----}, will you marry me?"

I knew he would say yes, but I held my breath anyway.

Why? I don't fucking know.

"Y-Yes..." Cry near whispered, tears streaming down his face in giant globs.

"Yeah?" Felix asked, a smile spreading across his face.

Cry nodded, dropping to his knees and pulling Felix into a hug.

"Yeah!" He sobbed, half-laughing.

I glanced over at Snake one more time, smiling brightly.

Another good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG I'M SO sORRY I'M SO FUCKING TERRIBLE AHHHHHHHHHH  
> I GOT DISTRACTED BY OTHER FANFICTIONS T-T


End file.
